castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyril
is a vampire hunter from the 18th Century and heir to the House of Marquis. His family had a long time rivalry with the Belmont Clan, but Cyril was forced to work together with Richter Belmont while investigating recent murders that had occurred in a small village. Character's history Events before Castlevania One day, Cyril received news that his younger sister had died from falling victim to a vampire attack. He was grief-stricken, which resulted in him being more and more ambitious in his vampire hunting duties. He created a magical substance that was able to vanquish evil beings at a much more execrated rate. After hearing about recent vampire activity in a nearby village, he headed there with his friend and fellow vampire hunter, Alexis, suspecting to find the one responsible for the murder of his sister. Events of Nocturne of Recollection When they arrived to the town, they noticed Cyril's potion changing color, suggesting that an evil presence was nearby. A while later, the two approached a young woman named Maria Renard and told her it wasn't safe and that she must go home immediately. That night, the two vampire hunters encountered a werewolf, and they were able to slay the creature. A man who had been examining the skirmish from a distance approached them while clapping and complimented Cyril on his performance. Cyril was annoyed because he thought that he was being made fun of, but he was calmed down by Alexis. They noticed the man wielded a whip that radiated tremendous power and realized that he was the Richter Belmont, who sealed away Dracula six years prior. Cyril demanded that Richter tell them what he knew about the recent events, and the vampire hunter replied that he would tell the duo everything he knew if they were able to defeat him in battle. Cyril was about to charge at Richter, but he was stopped by Alexis, who sensed Richter's power and told him that it was not the time to be messing around. The two hunters eventually left, much to Cyril's protest. The next morning, Cyril and Alexis encountered Maria wandering around in the woods and they were upset to find her there, since she did not go home as they told her to. Maria then revealed that she was a vampire hunter of the Belmont Clan, but the two men blew it off as absurd. Alexis then declared that the era of fighting vampires with whips and swords had come to an end and their 'medicine' was the perfect weapon. Maria sensed an evil power radiating from the potion and asked them to hand it over. When they refused, she tried to grab it but accidentally got in contact with the substance while doing so. The liquid immediately effected her and she fell to the ground while undergoing tremendous pain. Suddenly, Richter Belmont came rushing toward her and quickly carried her to her home while leaving the two dumbfounded hunters behind. While still continuing their investigation, the two vampire hunters were suddenly attacked by an incubus named Magnus, who spirited Alexis away. Cyril quickly rushed off to find help, and while on his way he encountered Richter again, who in turn was chasing a vampire that had appeared in the area. Richter ran straight past Cyril, who shouted at him to wait, but Richter responded by saying that the youth would only get in the way. Cyril followed, saying that he would surely come along because Alexis was a dear friend of his. Richter accepted, but told Cyril that he was the one responsible for his own life. They split up while searching for Magnus. In time, the duo met up with the dhampir, Alucard and Imp. Cyril was introduced to them. While they talked, an injured Alexis came rushing onto the scene pursued closely by Lyudmil, a figure from Alucard's past who despised humans because of what they did to Lisa, Alucard's mother, and had chosen to become a vampire as a result. He revealed that it was he who had been attacking the townsfolk. Cyril was outraged, because that would mean that Lyudmil was responsible for the death of his younger sister. Richter, along with Alucard, engaged Lyudmil and Magnus in battle, while Cyril went over to the injured Alexis to make sure his friend would not succumb to his wounds. Magnus was planning on luring Alucard to his father's side again by playing on his emotions. Magnus had Alucard come in contact with a former friend who also knew his mother. Magnus was planning on resurrecting Dracula's castle and make Alucard its new Lord. While Richter was fighting Lyudmil, the vampire summoned an enormous flock of bats and commanded them to attack his enemy. Richter tried to fight them and was almost overwhelmed. He was saved by Maria, who had recovered. She was also able to rescue Alucard, who had been hypnotized by Magnus. Due to a blast of light Maria created, Lyudmil snapped out of his hypnosis and realized he was being manipulated by the incubus all along. Alexis then came rushing to the scene of battle and shouted at Richter to smash Magnus' claws, because those were the source of his powers. Richter did so and Alucard was able to vanquish Magnus, but a gravely injured Lyudmil died in the process. Nonetheless, prosperity was secured. Gallery CD Cover Silyl.JPG Radio Drama CD Cyril.jpg External links *Forbidden Library *Drama CD scans in Castlevania Realm Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Cast Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Category:Nocturne of Recollection Characters